1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plectrum or pick devices used with string instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plectra or pick devices for string instruments are known and described in:
U.S. Pat. No. 768,241 to Seidel which discloses a pick for string instruments which consists of two picking-points arranged side by side and a third picking-point located intermediate the first two picking-points and out of alignment therewith. The pick may be used with the two picking-points in engagement with the strings or with the single intermediate pick point by a slight shift of the pick in the fingers of the operator. The picking-points extend from a corresponding disk all of which are mounted to a post and spaced apart by two collars.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,505 to Galetzky discloses a pick for improving the tone of a musical instrument and which includes a grip having two plucking tips angularly spaced approximately 90.degree. apart and symmetrically arranged with respect to a back edge and a center opening of the grip. An annular series of apertures is arranged around the center opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,719 to Keene discloses a plectrum for stringed musical instruments consisting of a single U-shaped piece of molded resilient plastic which includes two legs at the end each of which is rounded and a formed with hole therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,128 to Des Gaines discloses a guitar pick array consisting of from two to about ten individual guitar picks set into a receiving end of a handle of cured resin, such as epoxy, which holds the picks parallel to each other and spaced-apart. Preferably, the pick tips lie along two lines which are defined by the planes of the pick tips being between 30.degree. and 60.degree. so that the lines cross at an angle lying between about 75.degree. and 105.degree..
U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,444 to Walker discloses a plectrum having a trifurcated striking means carried by a body of the plectrum for gripping. A body striking part extends from the body while additional striking parts are on opposite sides of the body striking part and angled in relation thereto so that they are inclined from the body and the body striking part.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,227 to Lukehart discloses a pick for stringed instruments which consists of three elements laminated together over a portion of their total length with a center element positioned between the two outer elements and protruding beyond the outer elements so that tiered edges are provided for impacting a string of the instrument. A pair of upper segments and a pair of lower segments at opposite sides of the pick elements are utilized for securely gripping the pick.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,562 to Kline discloses a plectrum for a stringed instrument which consists of a pair of body plates each of which has a striking projection and a bore extending therethrough, the body plates arranged in a spaced coextensive relationship relative to one another by a spacer ring also having a bore therethrough which is in registration with the bores of the body plates. A fastening means is disposed through the respective bores to fasten the elements together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,715 to Hucek discloses a guitar pick with a stepped ledge finger grip consisting of a tier shaped body having a thin forwardly extending section which tapers to a point to contact strings of an instrument. The body is provided with a stepped up diagonal ledge or surface projecting from each opposite surface of the body in one corner region of the finger grasp end of one surface and in the opposite corner region of the finger grasp end of the opposite surface. Additional embodiments provide for a plurality of raised ledges to be added to each side of the planar body portion.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 58,768 to Knell discloses a design for a combined implement for stringed musical instruments which consists of what appears to be a bifurcated body portion from which three projections extend, the center projection being of a different shape than the two other projections at opposite sides of the center projection. A spaced element appears to be disposed between the bifurcated body portion.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,171 to Saks discloses a guitar pick which appears to be a singular member extending to a tapered tip portion.
Among the multi-pick plectra discussed above, however, none disclose a multi-point plectrum or pick wherein a plurality of parallel space-apart pick members and body portion for the pick are integrally formed as a single piece unitary structure. The one piece construction of the plectrum of the present invention provides for better control and reduces unwanted vibration and/or resonance which occurs in a plectra formed from discrete elements joined together to form a pick device.
In addition, the unitary structure of the tripoint plectrum of the present invention provides for a less expensive and simpler construction than that required for the known plectra, i.e. the present invention obviates the requirement of the known plectra to pre-assemble the discrete elements of the pick device before they are permanently joined together for use as intended.